Blood, Love, Untold Secrets
by AshleeNicole2009
Summary: A story with some of Naruto characters and some of my characters.. My First Short Story eva...


_**Blood, Love, and Untold Secrets**_

_**Just tell him, you nerd, tell him.**_

"**Kiba, I…umm, I…"**

"**I know, little one, I know." Slowly, without taking his gaze from mine, he came closer. Soon, our noses were touching and I could feel his warm breath against my lips. **

**Softly, Kiba whispers "I will ask you this: Can you spare a kiss?"**

_**You need to say the words, nerd. I will when the time is right. When is that gonna be? Anyways he is waiting for you right now.**_

"**I can spare as many as you want."**

**Kiba takes my cheek in his hand, lifting my face towards him. Slowly, he moves forward.**

***Three Days Before***

**It's been four months since Kiba and I first started 'dating'. Other than that, it never got more physical. Small kisses, hugs, hand holding, the usual things. At first I thought we were just getting used to each other, since we fought so much before. But then, when it kept going the same way, I began to think that Kiba might be too shy to make a move. This put it on me. Don't get me wrong, I was very outgoing…. At everything other than relationships. **

**I had been training with Naruto, Michaela, and Sasuke all day, finally mastering my ****Shikon Malay no Justus move. Tired and worn out, I didn't even change into my usual pajamas. I fall into a deep sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.**

**About 4 hours later, feeling chilly, I reached for my blankets, only to find air. Sleepily I rise up, with sudden back pain. **_**Where am I? Wait a minute……. OMFG! Ok calm down……..**_

**I was surrounded by gray walls. I was in a jail cell?!? "HELP!!!! Anyone hear me out here? Where the flip am I?" I use my stone air chakra to bust the wall, but it bounces off, hitting me squarely in the gut. "OOPH….." I fall backwards on the floor. **_**I'm all alone….all alone…**_** Silently, I start to cry. **

***Kiba***

"**Hey, has anyone seen Ashley? I haven't seen her since I walked her home last night." Kiba asked everyone at breakfast.**

"**I haffen sheen 'err lacey eider." Naruto replies, mouth full of ramen. (Translation: I haven't seen her lately either.)**

**Hinata says "Have you been to her house today? Go check there. She might be still sleeping, no?"**

"**Come with me?" Kiba asks. Hinata nods. **

**Walking towards Ashley's house, Kiba suddenly decides to ask Hinata, "Is Ashley getting bored of me? I know ya'll don't talk as much as her and Michaela, but Mic wont tell me anything about it, and I was kinda worried."**

**Hinata stops, and looks at Kiba strangely. Suddenly, she busts out in laughter. "Are you seriously asking me that question? That girl will never get tired of you. Even arguing with you, she was having a blast. So you don't need to be worrying your doggy-head about that." **

**Kiba smirks, knowing Hinata was right. **_**Why did I even ask that dumb question, when I knew the answer already?**_

**As soon as they arrive at Ashley's house, they notice it at the same time. "Is her door open?" Hinata asks with panic in her voice. "Shhh." Kiba orders as he slowly pulls out his kunai from his belt. Slowly they enter the house.**

*************************

"**What do you mean you didn't find her?" Sasuke and Michaela say at the same time.**

"**It means me and Hinata searched for three hours and found no clues as to who took her or anything. Just overturned furniture, a kicked in door, and stone air marks. She fought back, so it's obvious that she hasn't run away."**

"**Oh"**

**All are quiet for about five minutes, thinking of who could have taken Ashley, and of where she could be. Suddenly Shino jumped up.**

"**Doesn't she still have that kunai you gave her, Kiba?'**

"**Ya, she carries it in her back pocket. Why"**

"**Well, you all know I don't like showing my new tricks till I perfect them, but I might have a way to contact her. Get your matching kunai and that ribbon of hers that you have. Meet me by the clearing in the woods in one hour." Shino gets up and quickly strides outside and towards his home.**

***Ashley***

"**It's so friggin' cold in here! Please someone help me! I know your out there because I didn't get in here myself, no? At least give me some food! Jerks!"**

**I sit back down, throat sore due to calling out for three hours straight. Shuddering, I force myself to stand and perform the hand motions for fire balls. **_**It doesn't last long, but at least it helps me stay a little bit warm. "**_**Ashley"…**_**……..Kiba?**_** "Kiba? Is that you or am I imagining things? Slowly I search around for the voice I thought I heard. "Ya it's me. Check out your kunai." Quickly, I pull it out and study it. "I don't see anythi---OMFG!" Sparks of green were shooting around the kunai. "Shino found a way to find you through your kunai and ribbon. He has got to teach me that. Little one, are you alright?" Kiba asks concerned. "I'm fine now**__**that you guys are here…. Kinda. Now what?" **

"**Well," Michaela states, "for starters, where the heck are you?"**

_**Leave it to Michaela to get straight to the point.**_

"**Honestly, I have no clue. It is some kind of cell. Gray walls, bars, that kinda thing. Nobody has even acknowledged me, if there is even anyone here. So I have no clue where I am. I'll look out this window and tell you what I see, if that'll help? Ok I'm looking…. I see trees, grass... Wait a second, I see some funny colored flowers. Different shades of green mixed with black? That's weird…."**

"**Sologih Island." Hinata cuts in. Everyone stares at her. "That's where I'm from, and those are called Ingishate blossoms. They are rare except around Sologih infirmary. But that place has been closed for centuries."**

"**Can you get us there?" Kiba asks with anticipation.**

"**Ya, I can." **

**Hinata, Sasuke, Michaela, Shino, and Kiba all jump up, ready to leave. "Hold on Little One, I'm coming to save you."**

_**I know you will**_**, Ashley thinks to herself.**

*****Sologih Infirmary*****

"**Ashley? Ashley? Where are you?" Everyone hollers looking through barred windows. "I'm right here, guys!!!" They all run towards the window my face is mashed against. "Right after I talked to you guys, I heard some voices talking outside my door. At first I thought it was my imagination, but now I think it was real. Please get me outta here!"**

"**Will do." Sasuke, Shino, Naruto and Kiba take their stances and start forming the hand motions in perfect sync for stone breath. "You might wanna stand back, Little One."**

**I quickly run to the other wall, just as the previous one bursts into pieces. I rush through the broken wall to greet my friends. "Thank you so much guys! I love you all!" After many hugs (and kisses from Kiba) I glance back. **_**I wonder who did this to me.**_** As if reading my thoughts, the four guys start to walk into the building. "Whoa, what are ya'll doing?" I ask quickly already knowing the answer. "We're going to find them jugs that did this to you and put them in their place. Believe It!" Naruto said calmly. "Can I talk to you privately first, Ashley?" Kiba whispered into my ear. I nod and he gently leads me to the woods.**

*************Present Time************

**Kiba, thank you so much for coming for me."**

**I told you I was going to save you, didn't I?"**

_**Just tell him, you nerd, tell him.**_

"**Kiba, I…umm, I…"**

"**I know, little one, I know." Slowly, without taking his gaze from mine, he came closer. Soon, our noses were touching and I could feel his warm breath against my lips. **

**Softly, Kiba whispers "I will ask you this: Can you spare a kiss?"**

_**You need to say the words, nerd. I will when the time is right**__**.**__ When is that gonna be? Anyways he is waiting for you right now._

"I can spare as many as you want."

Kiba takes my cheek in his hand, lifting my face towards him. Slowly, he moves forward. _SAY IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!_ I pull my face back a little just before he reaches my lips. "Kiba, I wanna say it right now….. Kiba…….Aishiteru."

Kiba softly smirked, before pulling my face fully towards his, pushing our lips together in the most gentle way. Feeling all of his warmth around my body, I move closer to him, feeling fully protected with him. The intimate kiss seemed to last forever, but was over too soon. "I love you too, Little One."

******************************

Fours hours had passed since Kiba and the other guys went into the building. Hinata and I were getting worried, but Michaela kept reassuring us. "They are big boys, no? So don't worry your pretty little heads over them." Pretty soon though, even Michaela started to worry. "I vote we go in after them." Hinata said quietly. "I second that." Michaela sighs, nods, and gets up. Both I and Hinata hug her at the same time. "Thanks babe!" We holler as we all go into the building I had been imprisoned in.

It was easy to find where the guys had been; just follow the trail of destruction. After about 20 minutes of crawling, climbing, and jumping debris, we heard the familiar sound of battle. Glancing toward the noise, I see a group of familiar guys: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino. I also see some unfamiliar ones. But obviously, Hinata knew them, because she ran towards one and slapped him squarely in the face! "You're such a jerk! Why do you have to fight everything that breathes if you don't get your way? You don't even know Ashley and you kidnapped her!!!! And for what? You stupid, self-centered, no-good, mother-" The guy, Naruto looking without the hair (his was short and blue) punched Hinata in the face. Michaela, watching the whole thing, quickly jumped in, using her fire balls to blow the Naruto-look-a-like into the next room. She quickly followed, not going to let him get away with hitting her friend. I rush to Hinata, who is bleeding pretty badly. "Are you ok, babe?" She nods, barely able to stand up. _He must have done something else other than punch her!_ "Who was that? How do you know him?" She stands slowly, till she looks me straight in the eyes. "He is my ex-husband."

_WTF? Aren't you a little young? _"You probably think I'm too young, and your right. But my village believed in arranged marriages, and we had to marry. Supposedly it was going to help make our chakra stronger. But all it did was get me hurt. He was a jerk in every way possible. One day I finally stood up to him. And I ended up in the hospital for 2 months. My parents finally decided to take me and leave, which is how I ended up with ya'll. Please don't tell anyone else?" I nod, not trying to hide my shock and horror.

*****Kiba*****

I walked into the building with Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke, thinking about Ashley the whole time. S_he really loves me!!!!! And I love her too. But then again, I think I always have, even when we fought. _"A'ight. Let's get going!" Naruto asks excitedly. We rush through the walls using chakra needed. As soon as we hit the sixth wall, we knew we were gonna fight. "Well, well, well. Looker, looker. Guess the girls didn't wanna play." There were five gothic style guys standing in front of us. All were extremely tall, and looked similar, but with different hair color. "And they are usually the fun ones." "Who are you? And why the flip did you take our Ashley?" Sasuke said (straight to the point, just like Michaela, no wonder they were together). "Who said we were after her, instead of someone we knew would come looking for her? " Without question, Naruto jumped in for the attack on the tallest one, who quickly attacked back, causing a chain reaction. Soon everyone was in a battle. I ended up fighting with a guy bigger than me with blue hair. He was very strong. Too strong for me it seemed. But he had a weakness I noticed straight away. He kept glancing at the entrance we had made, waiting for someone it seemed. So I used this to my advantage. Every time he glanced, I would use my dog bite to cover his skin with bite marks, drawing blood from everyone. He was soon defeated, falling to the ground passed out. I rushed to the next person I could find, Shino, and we started battling with a black and white haired guy. Suddenly, Ashley and the others rushed in. While still fighting, I watched as the blue haired guy got up. Hinata ran to him yelling, and then was punched in the face by the guy. He was quickly put in his place by Michaela. (I later found out about Hinata and how Naruto knew too). As I watched this event, I didn't notice the green haired boy behind me, and pull out his sword. Suddenly, Ashley turned towards me, running as fast as she could screaming. I couldn't understand what she was saying, until it was too late.

***Ashley***

I saw him before Kiba even noticed. "KIBA!! KIBA!!! TURN AROUND!!! RUN!!! DO ANYTHING!!!" It was no good. The look in his eyes as he felt that sword going into him. He looked down slowly, gasped, and looked back up. "Ashley…." he fell on the floor. "KIBA!!!!" I scream, totally pissed off. Without even thinking, I start doing the hand motions of my secret weapon, only used once. As soon as I made the last motion, a cloud of black pulled from inside me. It floated for only a second in front of my face before gliding to do its job. Steadily, it floated through all of the gothic guys, straight through their heart. After every single gothic guy had been touched, the cloud floated back into me. Nobody even noticed the cloud till it was too late. Suddenly every guy that had been touched fell to the ground, not to be awakening without n antidote only a few knew, including me. And I wasn't about to wake them up. Weakly, I rushed to Kiba, hoping in my heart, it wasn't too late.

"Kiba," I whisper softly, pulling my fingers through his hair, "don't leave me, please." No answer. My eyes begin to water. "You said you'd save me. You can't do that if you're dead." Still no answer. Kiba wasn't even breathing. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my face. "Kiba, doggy-boy. Aishiteru. I love you.I won't ever let go of you." 

*****************

"I think we should leave her alone for now." Michaela said, pulling Shino away from Ashley and Kiba's body. "She needs to be alone right now. Ashley really did love him, no?" Everyone slowly got up, gathered together and glumly walked towards the exit. No one was happy about their victory. Not when one of their friends had to die for it. 

******Ashley******

Still holding Kiba, I couldn't stop crying. I was crying so hard that my tears were going everywhere. I could feel Kiba's blood seeping through my robe, but I didn't care. I couldn't let him go. I heard everyone leaving behind me, obviously giving me time to myself. _I won't ever let go of you. I promise you that. And I'll never forget you either. I love you no matter what happens. I'm glad you came to save me, but at a great price. I wish I would have known what was going to happen. I could have stopped it, and you wouldn't be dead doggy-boy. If only we hadn't wasted our time fighting and if I only……. _"Oh, Kiba. What am I going to do without you?" I lay there crying my eyes out, with Kiba gently in my arms, face against my chest. My eyes were so foggy; I couldn't see straight…._wait a minute…. Is that? Green sparks?_ Green sparks were shooting from where my tears had fallen: all over the floor and Kiba's face and clothes, and my robe. I could hear soft whispers, but couldn't decipher where they were coming from. _OMFG… the whispers are coming from me… but I don't even know this chakra spells!!!_ The sparks started flowing over Kiba. Gently at first, then more fiercely, as they shook his body. I was too scared and confused to let him go, but somehow I knew I had to. _Kiba…. Hear me, please…. __**Ashley….I hear you…. Thank you for saving me… now let me go…I'll be right back, I promise… trusts me. **_Somehow I wasn't scared anymore, and I did trust him. I wasn't even sad anymore. I slowly got up, gently laying Kiba's body down. I muttered not one word as I walked outside and headed for my home. When I got home, I went straight to the shower. I took the longest, warmest shower, washing away all dirty emotions, along with blood. I got dressed into my pajamas: lime green short-shorts, and a black tank top that stopped at my belly button. I blow-dried my hair, and went straight to bed. As I lay there, I didn't think about Kiba being dead. I thought about how I knew he wasn't and how the sparks had somehow healed him. I fell asleep, eased at those thoughts.

**************

I could hear everything. Everything she didn't even say. Like I could read her mind or something. I didn't hurt anymore. I knew I was healed, yet I couldn't see anything but her. I loved her; she saved my life without knowing it. And I wasn't going to let her think I was dead. I felt like I knew her better than ever. Maybe when she healed me, some of her went inside me too? I don't know. I only knew one thing. _She is waiting for me to go save her_.

*******Ashley*******

As I sleep, I could hear my door open. I knew who it was. I moved over to make enough room as he crawls into bed beside me. I turn around and face him.

_I told you I won't ever let go of you._

_**And I told you I would save you.**_

_You do everyday._

_**I will ask you this: Can you spare a kiss?**_

_I will never give them to anyone, but you._

_Aishiteru, Kiba._

_**I love you too, Little One. **_

Ashley Hocutt 


End file.
